Bad Boy to The Rescue
by Hotmesschristine
Summary: Elena is "just friends" with Kol. Though is Kol contented? He sees Damon, Elena's beau with another girl every night. Certainly, he won't let him fool his love any longer, no? LOVE KOLENA!
1. Prologue

**Prologue~**

_Being someone's friend is a gift and a curse. Does it have to be both? No, it is whichever you want it to be. Also the fact the it has an end in the word FRI[END] doesn't mean all is doomed of that same fate._

_This is a story of a girl, who has been touched by the supernatural. Being stirred by them means you are bound to death, amn't I right? _

_She's been hurt too much and lost more than she can count. Though even with her destiny she still cares more about her friends than her own life._

_Going back to the present she seems to have found a way to calm the creatures beyond the laws of nature down. She earns friends from past enemies and they are now her family; even more compared to others._

_Though she finds trouble out of the supernatural battle...  
Will her fire burn out or will someone save her?_


	2. How things turned out

I'm still new here so please be nice! :)

I HOPE I DO KOLENA JUSTICE!

Everyone else' relationship is still same season 3

* * *

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary,  
Damon is acting... how do I say this?  
Weird lately? We've been together ever since the day that I made a deal with Klaus, since all the supernatural battles laid low. Obviously all of my friends said that the deal was a stupid decision but I didn't want any of them to get any more hurt than they already are._

The truce was to stop the massacres and everything in the cross-fire, on their end, and in return I give him some of my blood when he is low on hybrids.

Nik comes by every now and then to ask for blood, though he brings me to a hospital than draining me by wounds. Yes, I did call him Nik. Somehow, we formed a twisted bond of friendship through our occasional meetings. He actually cares about my well being; through time more than just his blood bag. He treats me like I'm like his little sister so Rebekah and I get along like family.

I never thought that it will happen but it did. Nik forced Bekah and I to reconcile in a cell whilst he guarded it. I sure am glad that she isn't on the verge of gripping my neck to choke me anymore but now she does it to hug me; she's a great girl to be friends with, better yet -family. I smile at the thought.

Of course we kept these a secret, because of my oh-so-overprotective-friends that will probably think I had been compelled **even** I'm wearing vervain. I roll my eyes at that. The only thing that keeps me sane from their antics is the fact that they do care.

*sigh* but Kol knows and he is my friend and is also part of the originals -that doesn't get along with any of my other friends. With that thought I smile.

Why you ask? Well, that bad boy has been a very good friend of mine. Ever since he picked me up for a session of "blood charity", as Nik likes to call it, when he was busy with his "hybrid business." I swear I'm sure that he was just trying to swoon Caroline with the tips I gave him.

* * *

**_Flashback~_**

* * *

**Elena's POV**  
Pride and prejudice is my favorite book. Right now I'm rereading it for the 9th time this week. Yup, that's how much free time I get since the truce.  
Sitting on the swing in our veranda I wrap myself up in the most comfy fleece blanket I have whilst a hot chocolate keeps me warm from the night's cold breeze.

_"Well, isn't that a lovely position you have there." _I hear a familiar voice say, though it is different from Klaus' or Elijah's accent.. about a little in the middle.

Looking up I spot the face of Kol Mikaelson. Why is he here?!

_"Kol.. may I help you?"_ I manage to choke out through my shock.

_"I hope so darling. Sadly, dear older brother Nik requires your services again." _ He says flippantly.

"Then what are **you** doing here?" Klaus should be here, right?

"Not happy to see me?" He feigns hurt, hands on his chest and all.

_"Well, he is preoccupied with training some baby scums so he gave me the honor of bringing you to the hospital." _His name for the hybrids are meant to hurt them but his tone is no where form harsh, it's actually as if he doesn't feel negative about them. Totally contrasting to his words. Odd.

_"Oh.. Okay, I'll just clean up. Give me 5_,_"_ and with that I hurry to put everything in the house.

_"Lets go."_ I announce, walking down the steps and to him.

Once I reach him I start my search for the car but find none. I look at him expectantly but then he just smirks at me as if knowing something that I don't. Well, I guess that is about right.

_Uhh.. How will we go there?_ I give in. Not that I'm in a hurry to get back to the book because reading for the 9th time this week isn't the definition of thrilling.

He motions his hands over himself._ "We are going to speed to the hospital Elena."_ He explains with a cheeky grin. I frown, of all the ways of getting there we are to vamp speed?! *sigh*

_"Why the long face Lovely doppelgänger?" _He's lucky I got used to the nickname.

_"Well.. whenever Damon or Stefan carries me.. it's not really the most comfortable type of transportation." _I confess, genuinely upset.

_"Hahaha!" _He took the moment to laugh and present that infamous "mischievous look" of his. I guess I'm in for some ride, I muse, pun intended.

_"Ah, baby-vamps doesn't know how to give a lady a ride huh."_ He lifts me up from the pavement and hugs my body to him.

_"Hey?!" _I shout, startled.

_"Just enjoy the ride princess."_ He said with a cheeky grin, but the air around him still had that bad boy aura. We vamped out and I watched the scenery as much as the moonlight allowed me. I felt like I belong with the wind, my hair isn't being wiped fiercely from side to side, in fact, I feel breeze touching my skin in a ghostlike way and best of all, I don't feel like the air is being knocked off of my lungs.

I look at his face with a huge grin and he looks right back at me whilst sporting a smirk.

Flashback end~

Ever since then Nik has been complaining by the fact that Kol is always bugging him to let him bring me to the hospital -meaning, stealing his bonding time with his little sister **and** session of asking tips to get Caroline.

Checking the time I note that it is already 15:30. I really miss Damon... I don't really think I did anything to upset him._ "I will clear everything up in our date tonight."_ I say determinedly but even human ears can clearly hear that my voice is cracking and I'm in the brink of crying.

_"Wait! I talked to Caroline and she told me that I'm actually acting like an awesome girlfriend! Though.. he still stopped calling my phone, texting me or updating me with anything."_ Recalling our past connection I let a few tears fall. We used to tell each other every little thing we do AND he was the one who initiated it. With that fact no one can say that I am being clingy. *sigh*

Be strong Lena, be strong.. That's what Bekah always tell me.

* * *

After 10 minutes of composing myself

* * *

Wearing a teal colored turtle neck, dark wash skinny jeans and black knee-high boots I grab my phone, keys and wallet. Jeremy and Bonnie are going to the next level so he'll stay at her house, again. I'm all alone, **again**. Isn't that sad? Note the sarcasm.

Like the story?

I got the idea from xDarkestxAngelx026 SO CREDITS TO HER :D

Watch the video in YouTube: url?sa=X&q= watch%3Fv%3DIlJI8vlnye0&ct=ga&cad=CAcQARgBIAEoBDAAOABAkYDEjAVIAVgAYgVlbi1QSA&cd=_VXxN7Rz55s&usg=AFQjCNEuistggYyfla0cSjWV3z00kukqmg

Please review! :D

AT LEAST 5 before I post the next? x


	3. Eternity

A/N: I HOPE I DO KOLENA JUSTICE

PLEASE REVIEW! x check out my tumblr .com

**Beachgirl97**: How ecstatic can you get? x

**Samantha0030**: Glad you liked it :) x

**Guest**: Thanks for the idea! Hope you liked it! x

** .5, lapislazuli101, Guest, Whatwhat123**: Sorry I took so long! x

**DorkyCorky23, JMHUW, HCookie, Guest:** Thank you very much. SHOUT OUT to you guys! :* x

**xXXWolvesInTheNightxXx, ellaryne, tvdxobssessed, Guest, guest**: I really appreciate the support! x

**To all my silent readers**: THANK YOU! and hope you like the story! x

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I reached the boarding house earlier than expected so I stayed in my car to gather my thoughts after shutting off the engine in a swift motion. I then start to wonder what Damon has in store for me... Well, I better hope for the best.

I slowly walk to the boarding house before letting myself in. That's a rule we made with the "gang" so that all of us will know wether the person at the door is an enemy or an ally. It's like a code or something.

Stefan appears out of somewhere-I-didn't-catch-on then he comes and greets me with an apologetic smile before grabbing a drink.

Apologetic, why? _Stefan?_ I call for him.

_"Yeah Elena?" _He replies whilst covering his emotions with a smile.

_Why the face... apologetic, is there something that I need to know?_ I question as I sit myself on their leather sofa.

_No, nothing. I'll be out hunting. Damon will be here in a few._ He didn't give me a chance to reply because he already disappeared out the door even before I opened my mouth.

* * *

_**After 55 minutes**_

* * *

Damon is already 44 minutes late! For the first 10, I just busied myself with the television but then more and more time passed and yet there is no sign of him. _Maybe there is another vampire that is terrorizing the town?_ No.. ughhh. I quickly hut that thought down; if that is the case the originals should have already made them leave because without their consent no supernatural being should trespass in the town that they are currently staying at. What an odd custom. *_sigh_* so everything can still be odd even if we aren't fighting for our lives huh. Finally losing my patience I conclude that Stefan would be best of help at the moment. Before I ring and ask Stefan if Damon is in trouble my phone beeps with a message to stop me.

"Damon Salvatore" the I.D. said.

Opening it cautiously... I don't think will like the message I groan.

_"Hey. Sorry Elena, I'm busy so see u next time  
Feel free to drink some liquor and watch tv."_

What about our date? Is he avoiding me? I haven't seem much of him for the past week and the month before that, he's always out of town or acting strangely.

Liquor and TV, really Damon?! _Well, that is perfect._ He probably predicted that the message will break my wart more than anything at this point.  
I won't be drinking though... a_nd I'll try not to cry._ I whisper to myself more than to anyone.

* * *

Driving has always been a distraction for me, I can focus in the road and gears more than my troubles.. but from my past experience, a.k.a Stefan, that wouldn't be a good idea.  
Once I reach the empty Gilbert driveway I hastily park the car and sit on the pavement.  
_I won't really feel any better by sitting here,_ I chuckle humorlessly. Of all things I surely doubt that Damon would magically appear by my side and ask why I'm not like my usual positive self. Wy would he? The man that caused my current state **is** him. Before I even think of entering the house I start walking to the cemetery. I don't care if its far -hell the farther the better! At least I have something to do.

**Kol POV**  
Nik and I compelled the bartender, who is conveniently not high on vervain, to give us their best scotch. One of the perks of being a vampire. This type of liquid helps with the thirst. We don't drink because of problems, why would we? Everything that doesn't go as planned, enemies or lack of entertainment are only as simple as annoyances. Not problems.

_Hey Nik_, I call out while gripping my glass tightly.

_ "What's got you upset brother?"_ He asks in a bored tone before turning towards the spot that I was glaring at.

Once he did he crushed his glass. "_Bloody hell!"_ He silently hissed,_ "is it just a coincidence that I'm seeing Damon Salvatore being Hot and Heavy for the 4th time this week with some random girl?"_ He spat his name with venom. We converse ever-so-silently to make sure that even other vampires wouldn't be able to hear us.  
_I fear so brother._ I reply. _For the first times I let it pass because I thought it was for but this one, this one is more physical._ Willis's with squinted eyes as I see him grind the girl to a wall.

_I'm going to make him pay Nik, I overheard that he's got a date with Elena tonight when you were admiring Caroline earlier. _He blushed but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"_I'm coming with you Kol, I'm sure Bekah would gladly help us torture him once we tell her that he've hurt Elena."_ He grins menacingly.

Once we were about to stand up my phone rings as Elena called it. Nik sits back again with me and listens to our conversation.

_"Kol?"_ Her voice made me worry, it sounds like she had been crying. Probable to be because of **that**.

_It's me Elena, is something wrong? _If there is I'll kill whoever did, painfully and slowly.

_ "No, I was just wondering of there is a new vampire in town? Where are you?"_  
I look questioningly at Nik but then he shakes his head.

_ There isn't, is there anything bothering you?_ I started to get agitated.  
_Oh, and I'm at Grill with Nik._

"_Is he listening?"_ Big brother grins. So I tell her that he is. She seems positive of that so I don't motion for him to leave.

_ "Umm... you see, Damon has been acting weird lately and he didn't show up at earlier, he said that he had a surprise for me."_ Nik frowns in understanding and I glare at the back of the scums head. Great, more reason to kill him.

Brother motions for the phone and I frown. _Elena, can Nik talk to you? He wants to say something._ She wipes her tears then murmurs "_Okay_."

_ "Elena?"_ Nik says. _"We are holding a ball the day after tomorrow. Why don't you go shop with Rebekah?"_

"_Oh, okay. Is she free for tomorrow Nik?" _I'm pretty sure she's all on again with "I don't want to trouble anyone, maybe their busy, I don't want to impose." *_sigh_* Im sure that the Salvatores abuse her kindness a tad too much.

_ "Oh, Lena. She's been ranting about wanting to go shopping with you on and on for 3 days already. That's why Kol and I are here at the grill. This way, only Elijah needs to listen to her."_ Nik says in exasperation and I chuckle and so did Elena.

_ "Well, in that case I better be prepared for tomorrow."_ I frown again because I hear that her tone is back to being forlorn.

_ "Okay little Lena, I need to invite Caroline now. see you soon!"_ I retrieve my phone then Nik nods to me before vamp speeding to drop a few vervain liquid in Damon's drink whilst he is busy kissing the hoe then leaving off to Caroline's.

The Grill is almost empty so I leave for the forest then climb to the highest tree that I found.

_Elena?_ I ask through the phone.

_"Kol, maybe Damon's just tired right?"_ I don't want to break her heart by the news... I'll tell her in time or better yet, force the words out of the idiots mouth himself.

_Yeah, Lena. If he doesn't show up again then he is going to have a good beating! _Actually I can give him that even before he does this again. I smile to that thought.

_"Hahaha! Thanks Kol. I wouldn't like a fight but you always find a way to make me feel better,"_ I hear her smile through the phone.

_"Kol, it's pretty late. I'll head home now." _

_Huh, aren't you home Elena? _

_"No.. I'm at the cemetery."_

_What are you doing there? You have a car don't you?_ She still is a bit of a danger magnet_._

_"Hahaha! One at a time Flash! Okay so firstly, I go here every time that I feel down, I don't know why. Number 2 I don't, I wasn't planning in risking a car crash." _Uhm.. I heard about that one from 'Lijah.

_Oh, okay Lena. Can I come and walk you home? _At least she happy again.

_ "No Kol, I want to feel the breeze and be alone. Just this once, okay?" _I didn't want to crush her hopes nor let her go home unprotected so I went for the only option. _Okay Lena, just be careful. Text me when you reach home._

I end the call and run for the cemetery. It wouldn't hurt to watch her from afar, right? There is always a loophole in things.

I scan my gaze in the graveyard while I'm hanging on the nearest tree but she isn't there... landing on her parents grave I take a minute to tell them that their daughter will always be in safe hands while I am here. Sniffing the air, I catch a whiff of her scent. Lilacs and apricot, she always smells heavenly. I spot her a few meters out the main gates and I watch her from the shadows, ready to pounce on anything that may harm her until she reaches her room. (Not that it will be necessary though. my presence alone drives weaker threats away, i think arrogantly.) Yes, room. Not just the gate or in her house but room.

I feel my pocket vibrate due to her message and reply "Glad to know, now sleep early Lena. Big day ahead of you with Bekah in the middle. Haha :*"

_ Good night Lena_ I whisper in the wind before running in my nature's speed to our *_ahem_* Nik's mansion; as he never fails to correct us. It took me 10 seconds and I already am seated in Nik's study.

_ She's home Nik. Now what happened to lover boy-gone-bad? I do hope he gets a beating. _I'm sure none of us objects to that_._

_Well, Caroline wants to snap his neck AND we will let her. Also, I informed Rebekah and she's ready to torture him with us. _I smile at his words.  
Elijah and Rebekah barged in so I said "Right on cue brother, little sister"

_Should we tell Elena? _Elijah inquired as they seated themselves on their choice of seat or sofa. None of us answers, hence, 'Lijah sighs._ "She needs to know somehow,"_ he continues.

_"But it would hurt her feelings!"_ Rebekah shouts.

_We know, we know. _I pipe in.

_"Maybe we should ask Caroline to confront Damon whilst Elena is of hearing range?" _Nik suggests.

"_Well, it's the only idea we have at the moment. You too prepare for the ball_." Nik and I will think of ways. 'Lijah orders.

Bekah and I finalize the party's needs. It's amazing that we can prepare everything in 2 days. Well, Nik does compel a heck of a lot'o people.

_"Kol?"_ Sister done already Huh.

_Yes Strumpet?_ She did have her days of being one

_"Stop with the name already"_she says in exasperation. "_Anyway, how are you holding up?" _I dare say.. she knows?

_What ever do you mean sister?_ I hope I didn't give anything away.

_"I know you better brother. For me, it is obvious that you like her." _So she does. Well, she did learn from the best. A.k.a. Me.

_"Her happiness is what's important to me Bekah. I have the whole eternity to have her." _

_You'll turn her?!_ _We need to know if she's okay with it too! _She hissed with urgency.

_It's obvious that if I don't you, Nik, or 'Lijah would do it. Admit it, none of us wants an eternity without her. _She realizes it and agrees, also she tells me that if it isn't an emergency, she'll give me the honor of doing it.

_"Thanks Bekah. Later," _with that I run to my room. Thinking of no one but Elena... and I.

**Rebekah's POV**  
It's already 5 am so I prepared myself for my shopping trip with Lena. I sent her a message that says I would pick her up at 7 because we will shop at a mall that is 4 hours from this town but with my driving skills we'll arrive in 1 and a half hour.

I'm so excited! We haven't had a shopping trip this month yet because of that idiot Damon. Thinking about how sad he made my little sister I unconsciously crushed the stair case' top most banister.  
Elijah dandily chose this time to come up the stairs after feeding. We can never truly know if us vampires have specific hours for blood.

_ "Rebekah! Why did you destroys the banister?!" _He asked in a reprimanding tone. Well, even that wouldn't change my foul demeanor towards Damon Salvatore.

_Sorry, 'Lijah, _I sigh,_ I just remembered what Damon did to Elena._

*crash*

I turned my gaze towards big brother with a gobsmacked expression. I then keenly inspected his surroundings for what ever made the crushing sound. Oh, there. Like brother like sister huh. Though it can't be helped, family is important.  
"_We'll get these fixed later."_ He said before running to his room. I hear my name being called so I flashed to Nik's office in a second or two.

* * *

Late update, I know. Sorry!

Check out my new story _**"Light & Darkness mingle"**_ SAME PAIRING.

Review your thoughts :) x


	4. Undying love

A/N: _Italicized_ words are the characters dialogue.

Sorry, did my update take too long?

READ the note below.. :D

Thank you to those who reviewed and to my silent readers! x

* * *

**Rebekah POV**

_You called?_ I said in a bored tone.

_"Yes, Bekah."_ Nik replied before he flippantly swayed a gold card from side to side.

"_Hahaha!" _He starts to laugh. Probably because my eyes bulged due to what I saw and my gaze followed the card like a lion did to its prey.

_"I heard that gowns were expensive these days so I thought I'd lend you one of these for the trip. Make sure to buy gorgeous dresses for both of you."_ In a flash I'm already hugging Nik and saying "Thank you" for a hundred times before letting go and grabbing the card.

* * *

**Elena's POV**  
Wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a cream cardigan that is loose in the stomach but tight everywhere else over a black tank top I brush my hair in place. It's already 6:35 so I only have a few more minutes before Bekah comes; good thing I prepared early, now I'm almost done. I was touching up my cherry lip balm when I heard my phone ring.

"Kol Mikaelson" the caller I.D. showed.

_Hey Kol, morning_ I say with a bright smile.

_"Morning Lena, you'll be out with Bekah right?" _Vampire hearing. I roll my eyes before laughing.

_Uhuh, we promised each other fun. I really feel bad about canceling before.. _either way she'd been a great friend when I was feeling.. sad and all.

_"Haha! She better gives you that or else I'll take you away while she isn't looking!"_ Sure hope Bekah doesn't hear what he's saying right now I chuckle.

_"Lena, I hear Bekah pulling up. You better get going! Safe trip, okay?"_ I'm guessing he also told her to make sure I'm safe haha!

_Of course! Later Kol! _I hung up as soon as Bekah enters my room.

* * *

She's wearing burgundy colored jeans and a cream sweater.

_"Morning Lena! Nik lent us a gold card!" _She squeals.

_Really?!_ We squeal together.

_"Alright lets get going!" _She says "_can we try to use this on the Grill first? I'm thirsty_," she asks with a very light blush.

_It's Matt's shift, isn't it?_ I tease her. She pretends to be oblivious but sticks her tongue out before getting in the car, of course with me hot on her tail.

_Ready Bekah? _She turns red, catching up on what I mean.

_"I hope I am... I should be!"_ She replies with determination.

We walk straight to the bar and ask for a bottle of bourbon for Bekah. "_Hey Matt!" _We say in unison before I wink at Bekah and excuse myself to the bathroom to give them some privacy.

**Rebekah's POV**  
In a hurry Rebekah? Keep cool, Bekah. You invited him as your date, this should be easier. Make Lena proud. I mentally encourage myself.

_Yeah! We'll prep ourselves up for the ball. Can you believe Nik lent us a gold card? _I speak with a happy smile.

_"Gold card? Why would you be happy with that? You can just compel the sales persons.._ He asks while wrapping up my drink.

_Yeah.. but I do want to experience this. Just like regular highschool girls_. At least Lena understands I say as I lower my gaze to the ground.

_"You know what? That's right, I guess that would make sense_," he says with a smile. "_Enjoy yourself. I'll meet to at the ball"_ he says with an easy smile.

I smile back, brighter this time. I'm really glad that Matt and I are friends now. All thanks to Elena of course.

On our way to the mall Bekah and I took our time catching up with each other and I gave her tips about what Matt likes, she blushes very easily when it comes to him. *sigh* though of course I can't call this young love. Haha!

Other than that we sang with the radio on the top of our lungs even if we are off-key. At least we are having fun, right?

* * *

_**Few hours later!**_

* * *

Bekah and I are at the 5th gown store and we have yet to choose anything.

_Ughh_, I grumbled. Walking towards the farthest corner I spot a dark long gown, fitting the body but not suffocating nor hard to move in that has only one off-the-shoulder sleeve. This woul be perfect for sister! I gather the gown in my hands and hurry to my older sister.

After I showed her the dress it instantly clicked with her and she hugged me so tight! Of course not using her vampire strength so I can still breath. She hurried to the dressing room after seating me at the sofa that has a direct view of the dressing room. You would expect her to be in the gown in seconds flat but we are giving her the most normal high school girl time so she would take minutes. While waiting for her I received text from Damon.

**_"Hey Lena, sorry about last night. I was just really busy. Love you!" It read_**.

I felt happy that he sent me a message but sad that he was too busy for me, not even telling me what he was doing. Elena, get a griping your emotions!

_"Just ask him. No biggie."_ I chastised myself.

_**"Yeah.. That's okay. What were you doing? Love you too! :*"**_ I sent.

With his vampire speed I expected him to reply in seconds but it turned to minutes and he still hasn't replied. Before Bekah comes out I try my best to have a bright smile plastered in my face.  
I guess I was too slow or too preoccupied with my thoughts because just as I turn my head to face her entrance she's already hovering over me with a worried face.

_"Lena, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Who made you cry?" _What crying is she talking about?  
Slowly lifting my hand up and letting my fingers graze over my cheeks, I feel liquid... tears.

_It's nothing Bekah, you know, with Damon and our relatinship.. it's getting shaky and everything _I say flustered trying to stop the flow but it just got stronger.

Understanding what I meant she quickly dialed Nik's number and hissed. "_Brother, where in hell is Damon Salatore?!" _I wanted to tell her to stop and that it's no big deal but.. I don't really know.

**Rebekah's POV**  
I can't believe the nerve of that vampire. He dare make Lena cry again! I let him pass the times she cried to me at night because she can't seem to fix anything but now he destroyed the only time I managed to give her a break from the bullshit he gives her!

_"Probably at the boarding house sister. What's got you pent up?" _He asked not really caring.

_"Hold on a second, he continued as if something was suspicious, is that Elena crying?!"_ He growled through the poor phone.

_Yes Nik, I believe that Salvatore needs to pay._ I hear footsteps rushing but they aren't Nik's, othego trotters I presume.

_"Bloody hell! I'm going to Lena, sister." _I heard Kol shout, I guess everyone in the mansion heard. From the tone of his voice I couldn't do anything but agree.

_"I happened to see Damon at the grill last night, he was not alone," _a calmer voice said but every word was laced with venom,

'_Lijah._ I acknowledged with a nod. Though his words made me grip the phone tighter.

_"He seems to be causing more pain than before, what the hell happened to his undying love?!"_ Nik said as he threw something, most likely a table. *_sigh_*

_"Beka-"_

I looked at Elena after she said the first syllable of my nickname but she never got to continue because she was cut off by an overly worried vampire.

**GIVE ME A DEADLINE FOR A FASTER UPDATE. **Okay my awesome readers? :)

Hope you liked the chapter. Oh, I'm serious. I work better under pressure. x


	5. Take you out?

**A/N: **Hi everyone... wellm don't forget to read what's after the chapter! :)

**xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx: **Not yet ;)

**lapislazuli101: **sorry, I'm not an expert yet but I will try my best! :)

**bluebell2107: **I guess I can try.. :)

**WhatWhat123: **just a few more chapters ;)

**samcooper2012: **THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUOUS SUPPORT! :D x

**Guest: **I thought I already posted this but... Well here it is! :)

* * *

**Rebekah POV**

"_Lena_!"He shouted. I saw Kol for a split second before he launched himself to hug Elena.

I smile at the scene. I swear that he doesn't love little Lena as just his friend.

"_Ko-o-l! K..-ol! I...can't..breath!_" We managed to hear from her muffled cries.

_"Oh, sorry Lena."_ He said as he released little sister from his chest hug.

Just for remembrance, I took a picture.

_Hey, Lena. Why don't Kol show you some more fun. I'll go find you the perfect dress! _I squeal. I wouldn't be able to bear see her sad any longer. Oh, not to forget that I'm going to get more knives for Damon. I growl.

"_Oh, Bekah! I couldn't impose to do tha-_" she always is adorable but her kindness keeps her from her happiness at times.

Either way I smile at her antics and say. _Lena! You got me the perfect gown and our accessories are of top charts! It's the least I could do for you._ Kol looks pleased to have the chance to spend time with her but Elena is still reluctant to leave me.

"_Uhh.. okay, but I promise to stick with you at our next shopping trip_!" I nod at her fondly and motion brother to do what he does best. In a flash they disappeared so I continued to search for Lena's perfect dress that will make everyone's jaws drop! Haha.

* * *

_*beep* *beep* _

_Who is it this time?! _I say annoyed to be disturbed. Ooh, seems like my brothers have news for us.

_Lijah, something wrong?_ I ask.

"_No, there is none Bekah. Just wanted to inform you that Nik's got our new torture room in the top floor prepared for Damon if he doesn't cooperate with our friendly chat._" Chat my ass. He deserves to be hurt!

_Uh-huh. This is bound to get interesting. Well, good luck with that brother_, I chuckle, _though I do prefer the latter_.

I hung up then spot the perfect dress for Elena in the mystery themed shop that is just right beside an ice cream house where I'll buy pistachio and cookie dough for Lena and then after I's be buying knives. Oh, not to forget Nik's own pint because he's a sucker for human food. With that note I laugh.

* * *

**Elijah's POV**

It's already 16 o'clock, I check. Now to find Damon.  
I first check the boarding house which to my luck, I find him in the study. From all the maps with marks which noted where good bars and female names are I note that this is about time that this is about the time that he writes down his flavor for the past night and looks for another bar to find a victim. Oh, I'm sure that nothing is terrorizing them. If anyone would be aware, that would be me because I made a witch put tabs on every one in a close radius.

_Damon? _I make my presence known.

_"Huh? Oh, what ever can I do for you Elijah_." He says in a sarcastic matter.

_We are holding a ball tomorrow Damon. I heard Elena would like to come, why don't you escort her? _We'll it was planned as so.

_Hmm.. _He scrunches his face in thought. What could possibly hinder him from agreeing?

_"When and why?"_ If Klaus were here I'm sure Damon would be begging for forgiveness for not complying instantly and because he doesn't seem to find of the idea of spending time with Elena with merit.

_Tomorrow, 18 o'clock. Bekah insisted on it. What do you say_? His frown deepens but from my sharp expression he nods. I bid my farewell but went back to observed him, unseen of course.

* * *

**Elena's POV**  
After Kol sped us to the parking lot and opened the door of his Audi R8, matte black for me I noticed that his closed were crumpled and he had his bed hair, which of course looked like it was designed to be tousled and messy.

_Hahahaa! _I laugh. _Kol did you just wake up?_ I ask, forgetting my current dilemma.

We start driving to Kol knows were and he pouts at me.

_"Nope_," he popped the p. "_I woke up a bit earlier then played my iPad for an hour or so_." He smiles cheekily and I couldn't help but grin. _"Elena how long can I take you out?"_ I hear him question then I see the hope in his eyes, I just couldn't crush that, why would I? I don't want to bring him to my misery while he's pulling me away from it.

_For the whole day Kol, _I reply_ -_assuring him, I hold his hand and squeeze it'll prove my honesty.

"_Great!_" He grins before driving in an unbelievable speed towards somewhere. Good thing I wore the seatbelt, I sweat drop.

We stop in the middle of a forest then we exit the car. He pulls a set of vines aside to show a waterfall with a lake like part after it in a distance. The water is enclosed by dark rocks that rounds around it before the growth of greens take over the ground reaching to the side of the car. The whole place is dim because the sky is covered by more vines and greens that act as a roof. At the left of the waterfall is a wall composed of rocks that you could climb, maybe.

_Wow_. I manage to choke out in the middle of admiring the whole place.  
_How did you find this?_ I asked him, just to see a huge smirk in his face.

"_I went here every now and then before I got stuck in the box. I have to admit that weathering made the place better but I made a few more touches when Elijah freed me form my sleep._" I wonder which part he personalized in this place. Everything seems so natural and connected.

He disappeared for a second and came back the next carrying a picnic blanket and an iPad. "_Come on Lena!"_

* * *

_**After 1 hour**_

* * *

We did nothing but play games in his iPad and joke around the past hour.

_"Hey Elena!"_ I wonder why everyone avoids him every now and then, he is a completely sweet person!

_Yeah? _

_"Lets go swim!"_ He suggests with a cheeky grin.

_I didn't bring a swim suit Kol! _I don't want to go back home wet.

_Hahahaha! _He laughs at me then carries bridal style before stopping 2 feet from the water.

_"Oh! Be creative"_ he chuckles before slipping of his shirt and pants.

I turn away before I see anything... ahem... that I shouldn't see. I tell myself while clearly blushing.

He jumps in the water before urging me to follow. *_sigh_* I doubt I'll be able to come back here soon so.. why would I pass the fun?

With a new found determination to forget about Damon's message I shout to Kol. _Fine! No peeking, okay?_

He complies so I remove my clothes leaving me in my red lace knickers and bra. Yes lace, perfect isn't it? I jump in the water and look for him.

_Hmmm... Kol? _I call out. He doesn't answer but I do feel someone lifting me up which startled me.  
_Did you intend to give me a heart attack?! _I chastised him but I am grinning.

_"Hahaahah!" _He laughs at me once again.

_"Of course not 'Lena"_ he says then sticks his tongue out. We decided to go under the falls but he still has me lifted up, in a way that he is hugging me. Halfway there I feel is member against me and his jaw is somewhat resting in my breasts so I blush beet red. It's a HUGE relief that he doesn't notice.

* * *

**_I thought that I already posted this chapter.. but oh well. At least I have stocks to post. :D_**

**_SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES, schools already in haha :) x_**


	6. Ours

Sometimes, the pain is too much. You'd question why life is very cruel to you. But that is also the time when somebody will tell you that everything is worth it. x

* * *

**Elena's POV**

After a few seconds, thanks to his vampire speed and strength, we reach the falls.

_Hey, 'Lena, lets go under the water. It seems perfect for massaging._ Just right for human flesh?

_Uh, are you sure Kol? _I inquire, with a worried expression.

_Yes, little Lay, I would never allow anything to hurt you. If this water does, I'll find a way to cause pain to water all around this nation. I promise you._ That would seem a bit exaggerated but when I look at his eyes, I knew that he is secretly making that a vow and one that he would keep.

I smile, reassured enough, and nudge him to feel the falls with me.

_God! This feels amazing Kol! The water is soothing yet a bit painful because of the strong pull of gravity. Nevertheless -pleasurable_.

_Mhhm_ he hums in response, eyes closed. I let the feeling consume me for a few minutes then I feel someone tug my arm.

_'Lena! There's a cave behind the waterfall!_ His face lits up with joy and mischief then we both swam to it until I spot a small opening for the cave's entrance.

_Wow..._ I manage to say while admiring the magnificent cave. The interior is mystifying. Yes, it is gloomy but it has that elegance around it.. The place surely is as amazing as the whole place. Maybe more even! The roof of the place is glistening probably because of water and everything is isolated from the outside excluding the body of water where we can jump out through and exit to the side of the cascading falls._ It's beautiful isn't it?_ This can be our hide-out or our special place he announces with a slight blush.

Recovering from his blush, he tries to hide his experience by continuing_, People won't be able to come here because the entrance is hidden, even I had a hard time spotting it, and my senses are of the best!_ Well, he needed to add the last part, huh?

_Totally, you're right Kol!_ I smile at him. He's really such a nice guy! I admire the place once again and I do my best to scrutinize as much of the intricate designs that my eyes can see.

_Hahahha!_ I hear someone cackling. Ughh. Great way to interrupt me.

_What's funny?!_ I ask using an annoyed voice. Yes, I am feeling grumpy. Problem?

_You-... You're... expression... You were tearing up by the sight 'Lena!_ Kol chokes out before laughing his heart out once more. Oh God. I feel myself reddening, not because of my wonderful hormones but because of embarrassment. What if I was drooling? Ughhhh.

**Calm down. **

**Calm down.**

_Whatever Kol!_ I stick my tongue out at him and try to swivel the topic._ You do admit that this place looks astonishing, don't you? _He is a whatever thousand or million or whatever years old but this is undeniably beautiful.

_Hmm.._ I hear him let out while contemplating. He's cute this way, scrunched-up face while thinking. He rarely ponders and right now, he looks so innocent. Cute even. Though I do prefer hot and badass Kol... Or both. WAIT. What am I thinking?! He is my **best friend**!

Breath Lena. Breath.

_ This place_ is _nice_, he finally concludes. _But the girl removing her clothes earlier is a much more of a glorious sight than this will ever be..._

Yep, lemme guess, I'm redder than a tomato or darker than dried blood I've seen them drink. My blush is so distracting but I still run and splash water at him. Shouting and screaming of why he looked, because by the way he trailed of, no doubt he was talking about me.

Only his laughter and my pants echoed after out little chase.

* * *

_**After 3 hours**_

* * *

_Lena it's pretty late. Let's get you home. _But but I haven't won in a single game yet! I cry out in my head, desperate_._

_Is it that late already?_ I check the iPad and yup, sadly, it is.

We both *_sigh_*

_Aww, I want to stay here longer Kol!_ I whine. How can I not? This place is amazing and I don't want to think about my relationship.. with Damon.

_No can do 'Lena! Bekah's gonna kill me of you miss your beauty sleep._ We both chuckle but he added, _though I'd would love to see her try. _Arrogant smirk in place before giving of a wink. People would comment that he is being an ass but I find it quite cute.. Taming my thoughts we finally drive straight home.

* * *

_**Gilbert House**_

* * *

_Thanks.. for today. _I grin at him as he walks me to the door.

_No problem Elena. Always my pleasure_. I hug him good night and I felt tingles through my body. Why?

Probably because I felt his hard-on that appeared when we were hugging?

I blush unknowingly and he leaves.

I look up to the sky and whisper, well isn't that the same look of the moon when he first brought me to the hospital.. Trailing of I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of the breeze.  
Well, I better get some sleep! Wouldn't want to put our efforts in vain. Haha!

* * *

Thank you for everyone who continued supporting my story and I'm awfully sorry for making everyone wait this long. its me birthday today (8.29) and life has been overwhelming. Again, thank you. I appreciate everyone's dedication. x


End file.
